Broken World
by reychop
Summary: Naruto, a thief used his magic skills to mesmerize people and steal their valuables. Sasuke, a swordsman who took a mission to hunt him down. What happens when fate intertwined the threads of destiny that binds them together? SasuNaru
1. Prologue: The Magic Show

Broken World

Summary: Naruto, a thief used his magic skills to mesmerize people and steal their valuables. Sasuke, a swordsman who took a mission to hunt him down. What happens when fate intertwined the threads of destiny that binds them together? AU, inspired by Ragnarok the Animation. SasuNaru

-o-o-o-

Prologue: The Magic Show!

-o-o-o-

The town was busy and people went along with their businesses when suddenly, an orange-colored smoke filled the vicinity which was followed with a loud "bang!". The soldiers assigned in the area drew their swords and were about to take action when the citizens rushed to the source of the smoke and cheered.

Confused, they came nearer only to see a small and simple stage. On it stood a rather small yet charismatic magician clad in orange robes with white fur on its collar, wrists and base. He wore a blue pendant while his whiskered cheeks adorned his fox-like face. The said magician gazed at them with his ocean-blue eyes as he wore a blinding smile that brightened the faces of all those who are presence in the area.

Once the last remnant of the orange smoke disappeared, an enchanting tenor voice lured all of them to stop whatever they were doing and listen to him.

"Greetings citizen of konoha! It is I, Kyuubi the greatest of all magician! And I'm here, to give you a free show of how magic works!" At this, he presented a white top hat as he pulled out jewels from out of nowhere which amazed the onlookers. As the people's number grew, the boy decided to amaze them.

"Alright! I want you to concentrate and focus your attention on these jewels. Make it your center of attraction." He said in a low voice as he attempted to induce mass hypnosis. As he noticed that the citizen's eyes were half-lidded, he then put out a golden watch and red chakra enveloped it.

"Redirect your attention to this clock! The clock is the master of time! Time is a distinction. Time separates. Time binds. Time is element! Time controls!" One of the three jewels glowed as most of the audience were now concentrating on the clock. For a few seconds, Kyuubi removed the clock from view and snapped his fingers.

"Time has decreed! You will not sense anything around you. You are trapped in your own world and you will witness my magic!" As he recited this, the people were in complete daze and no one seem to notice someone taking their valuables. Then, after a few seconds, Kyuubi snapped his fingers and the rest were snapped out of the trance. As confused citizens began murmuring and inquiring on what just happened, Kyuubi held out his hands as the jewels floated and this took their attention.

"What you have witnessed earlier is just a glimpse of how magic works. What I did was just to condition your mind. And now that your soul unites with your brain, your chakra sensed the magic within these jewels and had been prepared to witness an extraordinary episode." This managed to calm the crowd down and so, Kyuubi managed to continue his show.

This time, he waved his hand and the jewels crushed in mid-air. For a few minutes, the pieces floated and finally fell inside the top hat. The hat glowed red for a while and Kyuubi held it with his two hands as he turned to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, watch carefully. This hat will transform into something you haven't witnessed before! Don't blink! Don't turn your heads! Stay focused and let your chakra gather on your eyes." Saying this, Kyuubi poured out the contents of the hat and the jewel dust floated around it.

"And now, the magic begins!" A blue chakra enveloped Kyuubi's hands as it flew towards the hat. The chakra triggered the dusts to merged with the hat. And for a while, nothing happened. Then, the hat shook, which made everyone gasped in surprise. The stage shook as well and even the buildings swayed a little.

Then, the hat vanished and was covered with blue smoke. As the smoke cleared up, a violent dragon rushed towards the villagers who ducked out of fear. But instead of charging at them, the dragon changed its course towards the sky and exploded like fireworks displaying various design that's more extravagant and prettier than previous fireworks Konoha has ever seen.

The once fearful shrieks and screams were transformed into cheers and applause as they threw flowers towards the stage.

The magician bowed humbly and as the stage vanished, the young boy left a message.

"Thank you for your participation. This is but a part of what I can do. If you want to, there is a magic well at the top of the hill overlooking the village. Drop your few rainia marks and goodwill shall be sent in place of your generosity. Good bye everyone!"

This time, new eagerness and joy filled the people as they rushed and gathered to the mentioned hill and of course, they found the well. Their work and businesses forgotten, they began lining up for the well.

-o-o-o-

SOMEWHERE NEAR KONOHA...

Two unidentified figures sat on a tree not far from the said hill, both with a smirk on their faces.

"The villagers are naïve. It's a sad thing they weren't informed of magic. I could get rich in no time. So, about the loot you took from the villagers, did you get it?"

The figure merely nodded as it dropped jewels, coins and other expensive materials in front of its master.

"Heheh! This is a piece of cake. No more living in the streets. I wondered why I haven't thought of this before. Thank you for your help, boku no bunshin. But I am running low in energy right now since I haven't eaten ramen for days. So, I guess it's time for us to part." After a short bow, the 'bunshin' disappeared in a burst of smoke."

The lone figure then wait until the crowd dissipates and went to claim his "just deserts".

-o-o-o-

Translation:

Boku no Bunshin- "My clone"

-o-o-o-

Chapter Summary: This short prologue aims to introduce the story in a calm atmosphere. The suspense created (if any) are purely coincidental. This story is inspired by Ragnarok the Animation. The concepts from the anime are still applied.

-End of Prologue-

Chapter 1 Preview:

"What? What are these reports of anonimous thieving? We have eliminated the job 'thieves' long before my father's reign!"

"But it's true Uchiha-sama! The villagers have complained of lost valuables since the magic show tomorrow."

"Is that so?" Then a smirk etched itself on his porcelain face. "Well then, you had your clue. Track down that magician for questioning!"

"Hai!"


	2. Chapter 1:The Chase

Chapter 1: The Chase

-o-o-o-

The place is spacious and has an air of serenity around it. Majestic light danced around it, bathing the place in golden sunlight The flowers blossomed so beautifully as they showed off their varying colors and shapes, gracing every corner of what's known as "The Violet Garden"

The Violet Garden is known to be one of the majestic place in Konoha and its beauty was known throughout Fire Kingdom as the most pleasing and enchanting of all places. Even those who came there a thousand times could still be stunned by its mere sight upon entry.

And who wouldn't be? Crystalline vases and gemstones bejeweled almost every designs. On the walls were carvings of intricate designs which could easily be labeled as "god-made". The fountain that adorned the center emanates an aura of calming effect that makes you feel relaxed.

All in all, it was paradise and a haven to those who are troubled. But despite for its grace and glory, one boy is an exception to it. They say he is the most skilled crusader in the land and is a relative of the king- Uchiha Itachi. He is the captain of the ANBU and is considered to be the most respected of all the protector of the land. He is the youngest to be an ANBU captain, too. Starting his career at the age of six, his perfection left his records unmarred.

While he leads a legion of Knights at his will, he alone could destroy a group of orcs on his own. He owns the most collective mind and observant senses, rendering him almost perfect for every fight. May it be single or group.

But, one thing that marred his perfection though. He lacks patience. He expects everything to go smoothly as was planned and he has no intention of making a mistake. Which leads to the current situation choking the said place with immense tension.

The said paladin is choking a soldier with his right arm while the left arm gripping his sword. The serene atmosphere of the garden was distorted by killing intent, oozing from every pore on his body. His eyes turning red in annoyance, he gripped the soldier even harder and gave him a piercing glare.

"What did you say?" He loosened his grip to allow the other to speak.

"Complaints about mysterious thieving had increased."

"What? What about this anonymous thieving? We have eliminated the class "thief" long before my father's reign."

"But it's true Uchiha-sama! The villagers have complained about lost valuables ever since that magic show took place!"

"Is that so?" Then a smirk etched itself in his porcelain face. "Well then, you had your clue. Track down that magician for questioning! I have watched over this kingdom for years and I will not allow this thief to break its harmony. Now go!" He said with bitterness as he throw the soldier towards the massive door while the soldier hastily made his way out after muttering "Hai! Sasuke-sama!".

-o-o-o-

A figure silently made its way towards a well and it stood still in shock as he saw it filled with rainia marks. These marks were said to be the most valuable monetary symbol in the kingdom. And with it, you can use thousand of rainia marks to buy an estate and a million is enough to produce an army worthy to conquer a land.

Smiling to himself, he came nearer to the marks and prepare his sacks to put them in.

"Nyihihi... Ramen!!! Ramen. I'm gonna buy ramen!" He sang to himself as he began putting the marks on the sack, dreaming of swimming across a sea filled with ramen and broth. Just thinking about it gave him a distant look on his face which made him unaware of his surroundings.

The last thing he had heard was "Look at this... Boys don't need to be greedy. The snake lord will definitely enjoy using this to bolster our forces." Then a sharp pain on the back of his neck sent him to a world of total darkness.

-o-o-o-

He woke up to find himself floating in a seemingly empty space. But one thing caught his attention. The space gave way to a sea full of cups of ramen!

"Wha---?? Where am I? Yatta!! My dream is finally coming true! My own sea of ramen- food of the gods!! Wohoo!!" He cheered on as he swam across the sea with maximum speed and zeal.

But, his enjoyment was short-lived however, when he heard his stomach grumbled, showing signs of hunger. Grinning to himself, he used his powers to levitate all the ramen cup and rip it open. As it tore open, he open his mouth as the noodles flew right through it. As he was satisfied, he released the remaining cups and patted his stomach.

His smile widened as he was satisfied and just lied floating on the sea. As he close his eyes, he felt the sea shook. Panicking slightly, he open his half-lidded eyes wide and notice that the sea he was on had turned dark. The sky blackened and lightning accompanied the horrifying sound of thunder that busted his eardrums.

Overwhelmed with panic, he tried to float using chakra but he couldn't even get out of the water. As he attempt to fly, the chakra released on his feet caused disturbance within the sea, causing the water to spin out of control.

As he gasped for air, a hurricane caused the water to pull him down, sucking him into the deeps and leading his mind to the oblivion with only one silent plea for help.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke had just slipped into his armor. He wore sleeveless leather vest and gauntlets with the Uchiha emblem in his left chest. On his left bicep, is a cloth with a black wolf emblem tied to it securely, signifying that he is a higher member of the ANBU's security devision, the black wolves.

Making his way to the stables graciously, he motioned for his escorts to gather his men to pursue the thief, which was last spotted in the well. This was reported by a reliable source so he thought that he should act quickly, lest the thief gets away.

Mounting his horse, he went to the meeting place and marched towards the indicated location.

Determination took over him as he went and marched towards the said well. As they arrived, he dismounted from his horse and drew his swords. He then told his men to surround the well, preventing any possible escape.

He smirked to himself as he made his way towards the wishing well and made a stop when he realized that something is terribly wrong with the place.

He stopped when he saw a well-designed door leading to the insides of the well. It has golden carvings of strange runes and the symbol of the Uchiha family but what took his attention is its current state.

The walls are already cracked and the water has ran dry. Fallen debris littered the place and some burnt rainia marks flew towards him.

He attempted to open the door but it wont budge. He tried opening it by using his sword. But still, despite the state it was in, there seems to be a barrier preventing him from entering it..

Baring his teeth, he lifted up an arm and form a sign. Forming an O with his fingers, he placed it in front of his lips and blew fire. As the flames licked at the magical runes, it glowed purple and suddenly, he knew what to do.

Placing his palm on the runes, he focused his energy on its center and as he yelled "Kai!" the door opened.

Glaring at it for a moment, he made his way inside. What he saw totally disgusted him. Blood covered the walls and the water that powered the well has turned black. Then his eyes caught the bound figure on the middle. From his description, he can make sure he is sure that this is the magician that was reported. But, seeing his current state, the paladin protector speculated that there has to be a greater organization that has done this. Theorizing that the magician may just be victim, he began untying the binds and used his first aid kit to heal the boy.

Once he is done, he carried the unconscious figure towards the group of knights who were waiting for him.

As he got out of the well, his men greeted him and took the magician on a stretcher.

"Uchiha-sama!"

"Take him to the infirmary. Let Sakura, handle him herself. Call Ibiki and prepare cell A for investigation."

"Hai Uchiha-sama. But we also have something to report."

"Go on."

"While you were away, three figures came here looking for you. They say they have something to tell you. But when we say you weren't here, they left us a note." The knight gave him a note and noticed that it was covered with a powerful seal.

"I'll check it after we were done with the thief. Now let's go!"

"Yes my lord!" They said as they made their way back to the castle.

-End of Chapter 1-

-o-o-o-

Chapter 2 Preview:

Sasuke sat with his brother in their dining table as Itachi asked him for the progress about the thief.

"So Sasuke, I heard you were left with a note? Have you broken the seal yet?"

"Yes. But, it took me a day and haven't it been for Tsunade's expertise in the field we would have taken days."

"Indeed. This is something I haven't heard for a long time. It's either Tsunade is getting senile or the sender is of greater cause. May I read it?"

"Of course. I haven't read it yet, though." Sasuke passed the letter.

As Itachi read it, his face turned white.

"What is it Itachi?"

"Sasuke, prepare for battle!" Then his brother left the halls without even touching his food.


End file.
